


Uh Oh. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fake Enemies, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, enemies to lovers kind of?, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: What if the enemies of the island turned out to be in a secret relationship?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Uh Oh. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a rush & whilst i was hungry, ill get back to writing my usual stuff soon

Stuck on an island like this in a killing game, you'd think no one would trust each other. You're partially correct, seeing as Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata were pointing fingers at each other every single trial.

Hajime thinking Nagito was insane, Nagito thinking Hajime wasn't all that special. He didn't understand anyone's obsession with him considering he was just someone who got in by chance.

Even with everyone else believing that they despised each other, they had a little secret.

Behind those arguments and pointing fingers with pure suspicion, they'd often meet at night. Most would think that they're going to fight at the dot of midnight or so on. Nope, in fact, they do quite the opposite.

Sonia had reported hearing some loud bashes a few nights prior, claiming that Hajime and Nagito were fighting physically, she could hear groans and shouts. The 'enemies' would obviously say that they were fighting, covering up the truth.

The truth was that the two had a bit of a secret relationship, meeting up at night to talk about how much it hurt to fake argue in front of the rest or just be horrible in general. It'd usually end with cuddling or things getting a bit spicy.

They'd do it anytime they were alone, whether that be Nagito being bent over on a dining hall table or a quickie behind the buildings where nobody could see them.

They'd established that Monokuma was pretty much the only 'person' to know about them, it was lucky the bear hadn't said anything about it to anyone nor give any hints, treating them as if they officially hated each other and nothing else.

The relationship wasn't obvious at all, everyone else being tricked under the spell.

They thought it'd be like this until the very end.

Chiaki, having found an important piece of information inside of a book, ran over to the dining hall where she suspected that Hajime was. Gathering a crowd of people to come along that included Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Sonia, Akane, and Gundham.

She heaved herself up the stairs in a rush, wind blowing through her hair before she swung open the door as the others followed behind. And that's where they saw it.

It wasn't a dead body or anything, it was something a bit more interesting.

Nagito was sat in a chair, Hajime straddled on top of him - making out as if it was their last day alive. Hinata was gripping slightly harshly onto Komaeda's hair, flushing them closer.

"Oh my god?" Fuyuhiko spoke, now forcing the two to pull away and directly stare at their audience.

"Uh. Hi." Nagito sheepishly muttered.

"...Hello."

"So...Um."

"I can tell you later..." Chiaki whispered, guiding the crowd out of the room to leave the duo to it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short im feeling hella light headed


End file.
